


To the Treeroot Inn

by NicktheMoon



Series: Cotton Server Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: DnD sort of adventuring, Gen, Minor Violence, with small rodents!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: The Cat Lords of the Forest have ruled for long enough. A trio of adventurers; Sir Pin, a knightly mouse with lofty dreams, Bushtail, a brash and impatient rogue squirrel, and Gumbo, a mysterious and mystic rat necromancer; have set off on a quest to find a way to overthrow the cats, and restore peace to the forest.Written just for fun, as a challenge on a discord server I'm in. The theme was just 'Rat'!
Series: Cotton Server Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605475
Kudos: 2





	To the Treeroot Inn

The cat fell to the ground, fur bloody and torn from the onslaught. He wheezed and hissed, growling at the rodents that had defeated him.  
"Your quest is pointless. We were chosen by the forest to rule. Even if you succeed, the forest will kill you for the traitors you are."  
"Enough, vermin. You'll not be getting in our way." Sir Pin stepped forward, deftly blocking an attempted bite with her bottle cap shield. With no hesitation she ran her bloodied needle through his throat, ending him with a last, loud yowl that disturbed birds from their roosts. 

Sir Pin pulled back her needle, grimacing at the mess on her rapier. One couldn't overthrow the cat lords of the forest with a dirty weapon after all. Bushtail noticed her look and rolled her eyes, scooting to the body of the cat.   
"Really? Right after a battle you're going to clean your needle? You know we're going to have a lot more fights before we reach the Treeroot Inn."  
"It's the principle. One must keep their equipment in top shape. I sharpen it every week and clean it when it's bloody. Unlike some people who haven't washed their daggers since we set out on our quest last month." Sir Pin gave Bushtail a very hard stare at that. The squirrel pulled out her daggers - a pair of pins - that were indeed very dirty. Bushtail looked at them, then openly shrugged.   
"I'm not using them for cutlery."

As they argued, Gumbo stalked forward, looted the cat's body and returned to them, holding the items he had found.   
"He had some food, and this." He held up a shimmering black feather. In the right light it gleamed blue and green. Sir Pin gasped.   
"A magpie feather... what does it mean?"  
"I'm not sure," Gumbo murmured solemnly, turning the feather over in his paws. "Possibly an alliance. Possibly that the cat ate well at breakfast. Magpies were never our allies, but if they're acting as the eyes of the cats... we will need to be careful." They all shared worried glances. They had all avoided the creatures of the sky so far; rare was a winged shadow that wouldn't swoop upon a rodent for it's meal. Knowing that they might be seen and reported to the cats for an ambush was a frightening thought.

Gumbo shook his head, dropping the feather and passed the other items to Bushtail, who untied her napkin bag to tuck them away safely. Gumbo tapped his staff to the ground, making the bones tied to the top of the fork rattle. A wind seemed to pass through the clearing, making Bushtail shudder and pull her tail around her. Sir Pin tried her best to hide a shiver. Even though they had traveled together for several weeks now, she still found Gumbo a little unnerving to be around. A necromancer wasn't common company in this part of the forest - or in any part of the forest, as far as Sir Pin knew. But she trusted him regardless.   
"We are nearly there. The Treeroot Inn is a little further on, and the scholar should be there too."

The rest of their journey was quick and mercifully easy. No other beasts challenged them and the forest was quiet, save the rustle of trees and birdsong overhead. It was easy to make up the time they had spent defeating the cat. Just as the sun kissed the horizon, they found what they were looking for. The giant willow tree wore it's leaves like a veil, shielding it from prying eyes and over letting freckles of light pass through to it's bark. Slipping past the leaves revealed the inn. It was built mostly on the outside and under the tree, with the pub and dining area in the wooden structure attached to the tree's trunk, with the sleeping rooms housed in the underground tunnels that twisted around the roots. Sir Pin had stayed there a few times in her travels, perking up at the very sight of the willow. Bushtail hurried slightly, most likely because of the rumbling sound coming from her stomach, while Gumbo kept his steady pace, taking in the little details of the locale. 

"I've never come this way before in these woods."  
"Why not?" Sir Pin tilted her head over to him. "I thought you were very well traveled, Gumbo!"  
"Oh I am. But a rat always travels where there are other rats. There is no place where there is a rat that I have not been. Only now I have been somewhere no other rat has been. It is a little unnerving, even with the spirits with me." Gumbo said thoughtfully. Sir Pin smiled and nudged him.  
"Are a mouse and a squirrel good enough for living company?" Gumbo glanced at her, as if seriously considering it, before smiling.  
"Perhaps. maybe if you stood on Bushtail's shoulders."  
"Hey, it's not our fault you're so tall!" He laughed at that, although it was quickly cut off as Bushtail shouted back to them from the inn's entrance.  
"Guys c'mon! I wanna find the scholar and have dinner!"

Stepping inside revealed that the inn wasn't too busy. The barkeep, a big fluffy rabbit named Jack, was sweeping the table with a large downy feather. Upon seeing the trio he quickly put it away, waving to them.  
"Welcome to the Treeroot Inn! You need a room for the night or just a few drinks for the road?"  
"Hey Jack!" Sir Pin grinned, leaning against the bar as they talked. "We'll be needing the rooms, and something to eat a bit later."  
"Ah, the smallest knight in the woods! How have you been Pin? On another quest?"  
"Yes actually! Me and my companions are looking of the scholar. We heard they were staying here recently. Although we don't know who they are..." Jack gave her a fond smile.  
"It#s good to know there's something good happening out there. The only visitor lately has been a few people passing through, a family or two and that gentleman over there." Jack nodded to an occupied pillow, where a hedgehog was seated. "Here, I'll get you some room keys and tell the chef to prepare three meals. Usual rate." Pin thanked him as he hopped from the bar to get the keys, while Bushtail immediately strode towards the other guest.

The hedgehog was either quite old or had aged poorly, and asking which it was would've been extremely rude. Their muzzle was tinged with grey, and the fur hidden under their dark quills had begun to fade in colour. A walking stick sat by their side as they laid on their pillow calmly enjoying some raspberries as they read from a small leaf-paged book. Bushtail immediately plopped down on a cushion next to them, forgetting or just foregoing an introduction.  
"So, are you the scholar?" The hedgehog glanced to her, then returned to his book. Bushtail flicked her tail, narrowing her eyes. "Hey! I know you heard me!" The hedgehog sighed out his nose in annoyance.   
"Sorry mister! What my friend," Sir Pin hopped over, giving Bushtail a glare. "meant to say, is that we are seeking the scholar. We've trekked a long way to ask for their help. Jack said that you might know him."  
He sighed again, folding the tip of the page he was reading and closing his book. "I am Quillback the Scholar. What do you want?"  
"We intend to overthrow the Cat Lords." Gumbo spoke softly, keeping an eye on the rest of the empty inn, as if a spy might suddenly pop out of the woodwork. "We heard you know a way."

Quillback looked between them, and his eyes widened ever so slightly. "A rat, a mouse and a squirrel... yes, of course I know a way! Come, while there is still some light now."  
"Aren't you worried we might be spies?" Gumbo raised an eyebrow, almost looking a little offended at how easy this was proving to be now they had found him. Quillback laughed.  
"If you are from the Cats, then I will be gone in the morning for the heroes to find me elsewhere. And I know the cats; they love to play with their prey. So you wouldn't be able to strike me down now without becoming their next plaything. Come, let's get this done so I can get back to my reading." The three adventurers looked between each other. None of them had really pictured it going like this. Sir Pin had expected some kind of trial to prove their abilities in battle, or some kind of test of heart to prove their intentions. 

Regardless they followed Quillback outside, towards a large pond. Sir Pin could tell that the others had stronger doubts than her. Gumbo was letting his staff sway, the bones clicking together ominously as he let the spirits whisper in his ear, while Bushtail was constantly checking from side to side, paws twitching for her pins. Quillback hummed, walking over to the water's edge. He took a bright powder from a pouch by his side, spilled it into the puddle and took a stick, stirring the water. The powder, silt and dirt in the water rose and swirled, catching light and sparkling. Sir Pin's eyes widened as the sparkles seemed to form a picture, taking her from a puddle half hidden in a bush to somewhere else, a place shrouded in mist and mystery. 

_"A long time ago  
The forest was ruled peacefully  
By the King Rat_

_But he did forget  
He was to serve the people  
He became greedy_

_People rioted  
The King Rat was exiled  
Anarchy reigned_

_Alas, the Cats rose  
And now we are suffering  
Under their order_

_Determined Heroes!  
Knighted Mouse; Rogue Squirrel;  
Rat who calls the Dead;_

_In his exile  
King Rat has redeemed himself  
Now they must return_

_Go forth! Find King Rat  
Restore the Forest Monarch  
And bring peace once more"_

The vision faded. Sir Pin had to blink several times to refocus her eyes and at her side Bushtail was shaking her head. Gumbo had his eyes shut, which was probably why he just needed to open them to rejoin the normal world. Quillback was watching them expectantly.  
"King Rat? We have to find King Rat?" The old hedgehog nodded slowly. Bushtail frowned.  
"I never heard of a rat ruling the forest."  
"You wouldn't have. Why would the cats want anyone to know there was a king?" Quillback scoffed. He began to shuffle around the puddle, walking twig sinking into the mud from time to time and giving him a funny little sway. "King Rat... according to my visions and dreams, he is still out there. Time and banishment has weathered him down and taught him humility, so they say. And if that is true... we need him back. The Cat Lords cannot be allowed to rule any longer!"

"And what if King Rat is unreformed?" Gumbo asked, looking skeptical. Quillback rolled his eyes.  
"By my quills - My visions have yet to be wrong, necromancer. And if they are, then you do not bring him back and return by yourselves to overthrow the Cat Lords. I just said they cannot be allowed to rule any longer! Even if it means we slip back into anarchy, something must be done!" He grumbled some more, turning towards the inn. "Come. You'll no doubt want a map and some directions before you leave. And probably want to have a proper conversation." He muttered the last sentence with all the grumpiness of a pup being forced to school on a bright summer morning.  
"Also food!" Bushtail piped up. "Could definitely go for some food right now. And a kip, since we've been travelling all day to get here. And you know, it's getting dark."  
For once, Sir Pin couldn't argue with her.


End file.
